Oh God, Charles
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: En algún momento de su vida el profesor Charles Xavier viaja a un hospital en Haifa, la capital de Israel para ayudar a una mujer en estado catatónico tras haber sufrido los horrores de un campo de concentración durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En ese hospital conoce a un joven voluntario llamado Erik.


**- Capítulo I. Ben Zion -**

Se sube al taxi desde el aeropuerto a las 15:45 exactamente. Ocupa el asiento de atrás y ni se molesta en dejar la maleta en el lugar correspondiente: es decir, (evidentemente) el maletero. La coloca entre los pies; zapatos limpios y acabados en punta. Se aseguró de que tuvieran un aspecto perfecto antes de coger el vuelo desde Nueva York. Ahora parecen zapatos diferentes. No son los mismos zapatos que eran cuando observaba los rascacielos de la capital del mundo horas atrás. En este mismo instante son los únicos zapatos con los que cuenta a excepción de un par de botas que le recuerdan demasiado a las que usaba con el uniforme militar en Corea. Están sucios y solamente ha caminado desde la terminal hasta la calle. Suspira y apoya la mejilla en la mano, mirando largamente las calles que van pasando frente a sus ojos azules. Alcanza a leer un cartel: Kiriat Haim. Y le gustaría, honestamente, saber que eso significa que está cerca de su destino, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de si su taxista se estará burlando de él y llevándole por un entramado de calles laberíntico simplemente porque tiene cara de yanqui al que se puede timar fácilmente. _No tendría que haberme limpiado los zapatos. Así he dado la impresión de tener mucho dinero. _

Bueno. Es que de hecho TIENE mucho dinero. No físico, claro. Sus bolsillos cuentan con un puñado de dólares y mucho cambio que se ha asegurado de adquirir en el aeropuerto. Sería absurdo perderse en las calles de Haifa sin un shéquel ni medio en la cartera. (Cartera que es de piel de la buena).

Exacto, piel de la buena.

Charles no es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta alardear de que tiene una gigantesca mansión para él solo, ni que podría comprar trescientos millones de yates -vale, no tantos - si le apeteciese. Pero que no grite a los cuatro vientos que ha heredado de su familia una gran fortuna no quiere decir que no se pueda permitir algún que otro pequeño caprichito. Sí, a él le gusta llamarlos "caprichitos". Esos pantalones de campana - sí, campana porque en aquel momento le pareció buena idea aunque ahora no lo sea - con estampados marinos, o aquel par de zapatos de charol que resultaron matadores para sus dedos meñiques, o incluso esa estatua fabricada con mercurio con la forma del ADN humano. Siendo francos esa era una adquisición MUY NECESARIA para su colección.

Giran a la derecha, la calle ni siquiera parece peatonal, pero allí a nadie le importa: tenderetes en la calle con sus respectivos tenderos que gritan sus ofertas. Da igual que no necesites una sandía, sus voces te convencen de que quieres comerte dos docenas. Se alegra de ir en taxi y no andando porque seguramente habría desperdiciado gran parte del dinero en esos pequeños cachivaches que luego colocaría en las estanterías de su despacho en Nueva York para que cogiesen polvo.

Tienen que parar porque un grupo de niños pasa corriendo detrás de un balón de fútbol y Charles no puede evitar acordarse de una versión más joven de sí mismo: trajeado y formal. Sentado en una de las frías sillas de la cocina, comiendo una manzana - porque las manzanas son sanas - y tratando de encontrar un silencio que nunca se produce. Porque Charles nunca está solo, y al mismo tiempo, nunca está con nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que las escuchaba cuando era pequeño. Le costó comprender que la gente no le hablaba a él, que ni siquiera movían los labios cuando las voces sonaban como si le susurrasen en el oído. No se lo dijo a nadie, no abrió la boca cuando fue incapaz de concentrarse en absolutamente nada porque el mundo se empeñaba en contarle cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto. Con el tiempo aprendió cómo acallarlas, cómo decidir qué frecuencia escuchar y cual silenciar. Es por eso que ahora mismo, justo en el instante en el que el taxi se detiene y se inclina para entregarle al hombre la cantidad exacta, no tiene la obligación de escuchar qué está pensando sobre él.

Tampoco hay que ser telépata para saber que se estará quejando de que le ha llevado hasta el quinto pino donde no tendrá clientes que recoger para sacar partido a la ronda. A Charles eso no le importa ni le preocupa. Coge con la mano derecha la maleta y con la izquierda se tapa del sol que calienta casi a treinta grados en septiembre.

_"Vaya, parece muy joven."_

Se lo toma como un halago. Lo cierto es que lo que en su día fue una voluminosa melena al día de hoy es un pelo castaño liso que amenaza con caer demasiado pronto. Tiene treinta y dos años, ojeras de dormir encima de numerosas hojas de investigación secreta y una contractura en la espalda que le duele horrores. La madurez le ha pasado factura, ya no es el joven que se graduó de la universidad y al que le gustaba encajar el morro en el grifo de la cerveza en el bar de la fraternidad allí en Harvard. Ahora es un hombre serio que ha recorrido muchos kilómetros para atender a un paciente especial.

El Hospital Ben Zion fue construido entre 1952 y 1953 y además de ser un plan maestro de la capital de Israel para el transporte y el futuro desarrollo de la ciudad, se utilizó durante un tiempo para acoger a algunos inmigrantes reubicados, tras la Guerra de la Independencia de Israel.

Charles recibió la carta cuando estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando sobre algunos temas de esos que es mejor guardar en carpeta sin pegatina identificativa y no sacártela de debajo del brazo ni para dormir.

"Necesitamos su ayuda, doctor Xavier"

Ni se planteó por qué tenía que ir él. Ni por un instante la respuesta a esa llamada de ayuda fue un "no". Simplemente se levantó y le pidió al servicio que hiciera sus maletas.

Y por eso se encuentra ahora ahí, perdido en Israel con un par de recambios de zapatos y una media sonrisa amable en el rostro cuando recibe a los dos hombres que se acercan a él.

El primero es de su estatura y pelo ondulado; gafas gigantescas que hacen sus ojos más pequeños y bata. Es un doctor, _el Dr. Shomron _presumiblemente. Tiene la piel oscura y rasgos finos que acaban en un mentón puntiagudo clásico del país en el que se encuentra.

- ¿Doctor Xavier? - extiende la mano y le sonríe con entusiasmo - Estábamos esperándole, ¿algún problema en el viaje?

- No, ha sido entretenido.

Rondará los cuarenta y tantos. Alianza en el dedo anular y reloj que bien podría ser heredado. Las mangas de la camisa se doblan en las muñecas y el pantalón se atreve a estar sujeto con un cinturón casi por encima del ombligo.

- Es un placer contar con usted, Doctor Xavier - sigue estrechándole la mano -, antes de la independencia este hospital solía ser un lugar de veraneo de lujo. Ahora mismo contamos con varios especialistas y algún que otro voluntario, como Erik.

- El Doctor Shomron ha hablado mucho de usted.

Se fija (no por primera vez) en el segundo hombre. Treinta y muchos. No, treinta y cuatro exactamente. Cabello bien cortado - sorprendentemente. Ese hospital no parece un buen lugar para encontrar un buen salón de belleza _tal vez sea algo natural, algo genético. Unos leemos mentes y otros tienen el pelo bien cuidado siempre - _y oscuro con raya en medio. Canea en la zona de las patillas y es muy probable que acabe por cubrir cada hebra de pelo en algún futuro, convirtiendo su cabeza en un gigantesco copo de nieve. Traje blanco que parece de enfermero y zapatos de goma. _Son peores que mis botas, sin duda._

Barba de unos cuantos días - pero recortada a conciencia - y ojos azules en un rostro agradable, anguloso y que no es el de ningún enfermero que haya conocido jamás en su vida.

- El placer es mío - alcanza a decir -. Y por favor, llámenme Charles. El único doctor aquí es usted.

- Está bien, Charles, ¿quiere que le enseñemos el interior?

Acepta con educación y camina detrás de los dos hombres, preguntándose qué se supone que tiene que hacer con su maleta.

_"Supongo que no todos los americanos son iguales", _piensa el Dr. Shomron.

De momento no se atreve a escuchar lo que piensa "el voluntario"; hay algo en él, en su forma de andar, en la manera en la que ha casi arrastrado las palabras al decir "el Doctor Shomron ha hablado mucho de usted", que le sugiere que lo que vaya a oír no le agradaría en absoluto. Y no es que Charles tenga un problema de aceptación; de esos trastornos obsesivos de "tengo que caerle bien a todo el mundo". Está acostumbrado al rechazo, a ser diferente, pero duda que en diez segundos haya dicho nada que le haya podido valer a ese tipo como para juzgarle tan rápido. Es imposible que se haya dado cuenta de que su ADN es distinto, o de que no le gusta pasear por la playa a los atardeceres porque le pican los mosquitos. E e.

_¿Y si él es telépata también?_

_Nah, lo habría sentido tratando de penetrar en mi cerebro._

- Como podrá ver tenemos ventiladores para calmar el calor - explica el Doctor Shomron. Señala un aparato un tanto destartalado en una de las esquinas -, aunque no siempre funcionan demasiado bien.

- Es un lugar agradable.

Si Charles ha aprendido algo en sus años de vida es que ser educado te abre muchas puertas. Va a tener que pasar un buen tiempo en aquel lugar y si hubiera contestado algo como "ese cacharro lleva sin funcionar desde la gran guerra aproximadamente", le habrían tachado de asqueroso elitista americano y quiere tener gente con la que sentarse a comer al mediodía. Porque espera que haya un buen comedor. Un menú variado en el que le ofrezcan alternativas a su problema con la lactosa.

Suben las escaleras y Charles aprovecha para dejar caer la barrera, para, como lo llama él "hacer oído".

Y ahí están. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

_"Duele. Duele mucho._

_¿Tú crees? ¿Tú lo ves mejor?_

_No tiene solución._

_Interesante._

_¡NADIE VA A LIMPIARME EL...!"_

Suficiente. Demasiado en realidad. Se apoya en la barandilla un poco mareado y se ve obligado a abrir los ojos cuando siente el agarre fuerte de una mano que trata de ayudar.

- ¿Está bien, doctor? - Erik el voluntario le mira impasible pero verdaderamente interesado en obtener una respuesta. No es el tipo de hombre que gasta saliva en una pregunta de la que no quiere escuchar una contestación.

- Charles... - Murmura el otro recuperando la postura.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Que me puede llamar Charles, Erik. Usted y yo tenemos la misma edad como para andarnos con tanto formalismo. Además, los doctores curan a la gente, yo solamente he estudiado mucho.

- Oh, de acuerdo.

No parece muy convencido, o tal vez simplemente le aparece seguir manteniendo sus ojos claros fijos en los de Charles. Dos segundos. Tres. Cuatro. Y luego le da la espalda para continuar con su camino.

Charles respira hondo y continúa subiendo las escaleras. _Sin duda ha sido intenso. _Es verdad. El extraño Erik tiene un aura alrededor que de alguna forma crea algo similar a un campo de atracción.

- Nuestros pacientes disfrutan del silencio - explica el doctor -. Algunos de ellos son víctimas de las guerras y están cansados de tanto ruido en el exterior.

Charles asiente. Él luchó en Corea en el año 1951, con tan sólo 19 años y tuvo guerra para toda una vida. Es difícil tener en las manos la vida de otro hombre, pero es especialmente difícil tener en las manos la vida de otro hombre que está gritando en silencio clemencia.

- Los hombres siempre se cansan de las guerras - murmura Charles -, pero los gobiernos parecen amarlas. Ahora mismo muchos jóvenes estadounidenses están desperdiciando sus vidas en Vietnam.

- He escuchado hablar - a cada frase que pronuncia, Charles nota más la fuerza con la que el hombre pronuncia las erres. Un inglés aprendido por necesidad -. Un gran error, si me permite decirlo.

- ¿Qué guerra no es un error, doctor?

Vuelve a sentirlo. En el cuello, en la espina dorsal: la mirada de Erik y un escalofrío hasta la punta de los dedos. Juraría que nadie ha tenido ese efecto sobre él en la vida, no tan intenso, no tan salvaje y ni mucho menos tan atrayente. Tan magnético.

_Está bien, tranquilízate._

Hablarse a sí mismo no resulta tan raro cuando eres consciente de que el resto del universo también lo hace.

Se detienen delante de una habitación con la puerta abierta: en ella hay una mujer mayor, pelo gris y largo, piel oscura y manos llenas de manchas. Se balancea suavemente en una silla de mimbre y Charles es incapaz de no querer escucharla.

- Se llama Bahiyaa - explica el doctor -, cuidamos de ella desde que sus dos hijos murieron en la guerra de independencia. Tiene Alzheimer y no reconoce a nadie.

Puede que sea cierto todo eso, que se llama Bahiyaa y que no habla ya idioma alguno. Pero también es cierto que a ella le gustaba pasear cogida del brazo de su marido cuando eran jóvenes; hacerse una trenza en el pelo y sentir cada hebra cuando se bañaba desnuda en alguno de los oasis cerca de los que vivía su familia cuando no era más que una niña. Sueña con subirse algún día a un barco y visitar occidente y su color favorito es el azul. Azul porque le recuerda al tono que tiene el cielo cuando hay nubes blancas.

Lo más curioso de leer mentes es que cada una es diferente de la anterior. No es la primera vez que Charles se enfrenta a una mente enferma como esa. Es triste; porque cada persona tiene un palacio lleno de recuerdos, un edificio de varias plantas con cantidad de habitaciones. Hay personas que tienen más habilidad para moverse por ellas, de abrir las puertas y de no cerrarlas. Otras se obligan a sí mismas a cerrar a cal y canto esos recuerdos que quieren olvidar. Una ruptura sentimental puede estar encerrada en el sótano y rodeada de oscuridad. Pero a veces, como dice Charles "a los pensamientos les gusta subir escaleras". Pequeños recuerdos dolorosos que se filtran por las paredes y acaban por llegar a la superficie donde se sienten y padecen. La mente de Bahiyaa ya no es un castillo; es una casa en ruinas de la que no queda ni el tejado. Los recuerdos más nuevos han desaparecido, absorbidos por un agujero negro y los más antiguos se resquebrajan poco a poco hasta que de todos ellos no queden ni los cimientos.

Eso es la mente humana. Un hogar, un refugio, una fortaleza de mayor o menor tamaño, más espaciosa o menos, pero que se construye con el paso de los años y que sin remedio acaba por derrumbarse cuando llega el final.

- ¿Continuamos?

Él asiente y los tres hombres recorren todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada. El Doctor Shomron empuja la puerta con el codo y una habitación pequeña y sobria les da la bienvenida.

Hay una cama, de sábanas blancas. Una mesilla sobre la que descansa un vaso de agua y en la pared contraria un armario empotrado del que cuelga un pijama similar a los que se usan en los hospitales americanos.

La paciente está sentada en una silla, cerca de la ventana; brazos apoyados con cuidado en ambos lados. Ojos fijos en el sol de la tarde y cabello muy largo y negro liso y todo lo brillantemente posible que puede estar un pelo. Cuando ella gira el rostro hacia ellos: ojos marrones grandes, Charles se da cuenta de que no es muy mayor, rondará los veinticinco y no más. Sin embargo, en su piel tostada se puede leer lo mucho que ha sufrido en vida: marcas que el tiempo no borrará en el cuello y alguna que otra cicatriz en la mejilla obligan a Charles a volver la vista hacia los otros dos hombres. Pide una explicación en silencio.

- Ella es Gabrielle Haller - es el doctor el que habla -, llevamos muchos años tratando su estado aquí en Ben Zion pero pensábamos que todo estaba perdido hasta que escuchamos hablar de usted.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- Catatonia. No reacciona a nada - Erik se cruza de brazos -. Es una de las supervivientes del Holocausto Nazi, aunque claro, no es como si a esto se le pueda llamar sobrevivir.

- Ella está viva - Charles respira hondo - y que esté viva es suficiente para empezar a dar pasos hacia su mejora.

- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, Charles - Shomron niega con la cabeza entristecido -, confío en usted pero ella ya no vive aquí. Come y duerme y ya está.

- Si come y duerme es que todavía tiene ganas de vivir - Charles se acerca a ella y con cuidado se agacha para enfrentarse a sus ojos por primera vez.

Apenas escucha nada. Zumbidos en el interior de su cabeza. Arquea una ceja y con cuidado finge que se aparta el pelo de la cara para llevarse un dedo a la sien. Necesita concentrarse un poco para empezar a captar palabras que carecen de sentido.

_No._

_No es que no tengan sentido. Es que ella no quiere que lo tengan._

- ¿Ve? - El Doctor Shomron deja caer los dos brazos con pesadez - Podría tirarle una bomba encima y no se movería.

- No, no... - Charles se incorpora - Creo que sé cómo tratarla. Creo que puedo ayudarles, doctor.

- No esperaríamos menos de usted, Charles - Erik se apoya en la pared y en ese momento Charles juraría que parece mucho más joven de lo que era un minuto atrás.

Tose en alto y se mira los zapatos. De nuevo se percata de que están mucho más sucios de lo que deberían.

- Disculpen pero, ¿dónde puedo descansar un rato?

- ¡Discúlpeme usted a mí! - El Doctor Shomron se fija entonces en la maleta que cuelga de la mano derecha de su invitado y le hace un gesto a su ayudante para que la coja - Erik le acompañará a su habitación.

- G... Gracias.

Y eso es todo lo que dice cuando sigue al joven, un rato más alto que él y espalda musculosa bajo ese traje de enfermero blanco. Caminan escaleras arriba de nuevo y DE NUEVO Charles se siente tentado de saber qué está pensando Erik sobre él.

_Pero no debo hacerlo. No puedo inmiscuirme en la vida de la gente de esta forma. No está bien. _

_Pero._

_Pero._

Siempre hay un par de peros o tres.

Así que lo hace.

_"I was all right for a while, I could smile for a while_

_But I saw you last night, you held my hand so tight_

_As you stopped to say Hello_

_Awww you wished me well, you couldn't tell"_

Sonríe sintiéndose muy estúpido. Creía que el tal Erik estaba pensando algún tipo de ataque contra él (quién sabe, tal vez tirarle por una ventana, o atrancarle la puerta, o hacer eso de que las sábanas se te quedan muy prietas al cuerpo mientras duermes) y en realidad simplemente es un fan incondicional de Roy Orbison.

No le da tiempo a escuchar más porque el propio Erik se detiene y señala una puerta de caoba oscura.

- Aquí - su mano derecha se extiende hacia el pomo y Charles no duda en hacerlo girar.

Tampoco está mal. De pintura clara como el resto del edificio, pero madera hasta mitad de pared, la verdad es que tiene aspecto acogedor. Una cama bastante grande con un juego de sábanas e incluso un escritorio con una pequeña luz que le permitirá dedicarse a sus asuntos por las noches. Se podría decir que es casi perfecto.  
"Casi" porque no está en casa.

- Esto está muy bien - dice en voz alta -, gracias.

- Mañana le avisaré a la hora de desayunar.

- ¡Maravilloso!

Charles espera de pie, paciente, esperando escuchar cómo los pies del otro se pierden por el pasillo, pero como eso no ocurre no le queda más remedio que volverse. Erik no le mira a él, al contrario, parece encontrar bastante interesante la habitación, o al menos eso es lo que le transmiten sus ojos fijos en el mobiliario. Tiene el ceño fruncido y algo le dice que eso es un habitual en él.

- El Doctor Shomron le considera a usted un trabajador milagroso - habla por fin.

- ¿Milagroso? - Sonríe un poco - Ojalá hubiera algo de milagroso en lo que hago. Yo me dedico a tratar la mente de los enfermos, no hay nada mágico. Solamente suerte.

- Tendrá que hacer algo de magia si quiere ayudar a esa chica - se apoya en el quicio de la puerta durante un segundo -, lo que pasó en los campos de concentración nazis no es fácil de olvidar.

- Pero como nosotros no estuvimos allí nunca sabremos realmente cuántos horrores se cometieron en ellos... - Charles se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Las horas de viaje están empezando a pasarle factura.

- Tiene razón - Erik inclina la cabeza y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

Se tumba en la cama y ni necesita correr la cortina para que el sol no le moleste. El sueño le atrapa como un depredador.


End file.
